Fugaku Uchiha
Fugaku Uchiha był jōninem z Konohagakure i liderem klanu Uchiha, a także Militarne Siły Policji Konohy. Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Fugaku w stroju jōnina. Fugaku miał krótkie, czarne włosy, które sięgały do ramion i onyksowe koloru oczu, z widocznymi zmarszczkami pod nimi się bardziej wyraźne, gdy on przyjął surowość (oba Itachi odziedziczył po nim). Miał na sobie kimono z szarymi prostymi spodniami, który ma symbol klanów na plecach, gdy nie jest na służbie. W czasie pełnienia służby, nosił standardową kamizelką kuloodporną, wraz z czarnej koszuli z symbolem Konohy Militarne Siły Policji Konohy na ramionach, Shin-strażników i czarnym, na wolnym pasie przednim z białymi brylantami na dole. Osobowość thumb|left|159px|Fugaku z rodziną. Jako lider Uchiha, Fugaku koncentrował się na zainteresowania i dobrobytu klanu i miał silne poczucie odpowiedzialności. Jego syn, Sasuke, widział w nim niedbałego człowieka (choć jego żona ujawniła troszczył się głęboko w jego najmłodszy dzieci), podczas gdy on był postrzegany jako postać ojca do reszty klanu. Gdy Itachi był jego następcą na czele klanu, Fugaku spędził wiele czasu koncentrując się na rozwoju swego najstarszego i trochę czasu z jego najmłodszego. Sasuke trenował stale w celu uzyskania uwagi i aprobaty ojca. Pod koniec życia, Fugaku zmienił swoją uwagę na Sasuke, straciwszy nadzieję w krnąbrnego Itachiego. Był pod wrażeniem tylko przez wielkich czynów i rzadko chwalił kogokolwiek posiadając wysokie oczekiwania. Fugaku bardzo poważny, prawie uśmiecha się większość czasu. Miał też temperament, łatwo się złościł na Itachiego próbując odmówić ważną misję w zamian za udział w Akademii inicjację Sasuke, i za odmowę udziału w ważnym spotkaniu klanu. Pomimo swojego biernego nastawienia pragnąc wzmocnić więzi między klanu Uchiha i Konohagakure, Fugaku był naprawdę urażony, jak wioska nie ufała i unikała klanu omyłkowo do ataku lisa na Konohę. Jego gniew za to zabrał aż do planowania zamachu stanu, który prowadziłby do potencjalnej czwartej wojny shinobi. Podczas gdy na zewnątrz Fugaku wydawał się ścisły i niedbały w kierunku swoich najstarszego i najmłodszego syna, odpowiednio, w połączeniu z jego pobożności i skupienia supremacji i dobrobytu swojego klanu wiodących mu wydawać nienawistnych i niezbywalne (co doprowadziło Sasuke, aby zobaczyć go w obojętności), ale nadal jest bardzo opiekuńczy wstosunku do jego synów (za żonę prawidłowo podanej Sasuke) jak powiedział Itachi mimo wziął stronę Konohy nad Uchiha, był wciąż z niego dumny i zapytał Itachiego o ochronę Sasuke przed tym jak Itachi go i Mikoto zabił. Zgodnie z Mikoto, kiedy ona i Fugaku byli sami, Fugaku to głównie, jeśli nie wyłącznie, rozmawiał o Sasuke. Mimo miłości Fugaku za żoną i dziećmi, był podobno w stanie pokonać przekleństwo swego klanu, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do jego śmierci. Wynikające z tego, kiedy Itachi próbował przekonać ojca, aby zatrzymać zamach stanu, krzyki spadły na głuche uszy, a on po prostu powiedział, że Itachi był arogancki. Fugaku miał na celu zmotywowanie Sasuke mimo niezrealizowania, Sasuke chciał mu przyznać, że był jego synem, a nie mówiąc mu, że będzie wspaniałym shinobi jak jego brat, który faktycznie boli Sasuke, a nie czyni go szczęśliwym. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Fugaku uczy Sasuke popisową technikę klanu. Jako lider klanu Uchiha, jest prawdopodobne, że był dobrze zorientowany we wszystkich technik klanu. Ponadto, będąc liderem Militarnych Sił Policji Konohy to można powiedzieć, że był bardzo inteligentny i groźnym przeciwnikiem w walce. Jak zauważył Danzō Shimura, Fugaku inteligencja była jedną z największych w pokoleń. On również dzierżył Sharingana, podobnie jak większość członków jego klanu, przyznając mu między innymi zwiększone uprawnienia percepcji. Miał też trochę wiedzy o Mangekyō Sharinganie, po powiedzeniu Sasuke, że musi poświęcić wielką ofiarę, żeby obudzić. Był podobno bardzo dobry z shurikenem, jak Sasuke powiedział, że Itachi był bardzo wykwalifikowanych z Shurikenem, stwierdzając, że z Sasuke, Itachi był najlepszym z takich narzędzi, nawet bardziej niż własny ojciec. Transformacja Natury Jako członek klanu Uchiha, Fugaku był adeptem wykorzystaniu technik uwolnienie ognia. Fugaku nauczył Sasuke popisową technikę klanu, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, wykazując wielkie opanowanie techniki. Dōjutsu Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Sharingan Fugaku. Jak większość członków jego klanu, Fugaku posiada Sharingana. Dōjutsu przyznało mu zdolność widzenia czakry, przewidywania ruchów i miejsce ofiar pod genjutsu jednym spojrzeniem. Historia Przeszłość W anime, gdy Minato Namikaze został wybrany na czwartego Hokage, Fugaku był jednym z shinobi obecny na szczycie Akademii. Przy ataku lisa na Konohę, wieś oskarżyła klan Uchiha o wzniecanie ataku (podczas ataku, Itachi zauważył, że Fugaku i jego żona byli wyraźnie nieobecni przed atakiem bestii - to, co robią jest obecnie nieznane). Ta wira spowodowała rozłam między osadą i klanem Uchiha. Fugaku, na złość, spiskował zamach stanu, który pozwoli podjąć klanu Uchiha kontrolę nad wioską. Ostatecznie, Fugaku umieścił Itachiego jako szpiega w Anbu przekazując informacje do klanu. Jednak Itachi Uchiha zdradził tajemnicę i został podwójnym agentem, zdradzając informacje z powrotem do wioski. right|thumb|159px|Ostatnie chwile Fugaku i Mikoto przed śmiercią z rąk Itachiego. Gdy Itachi był najstarszym z jego synów, a tym samym następcą klanu, Fugaku skupia najwięcej uwagi na niego, nawet broniąc Itachiego, gdy był podejrzewany o zabicie Shisuiego Uchiha. Jednak obaj mieli przed wypadnięciem, gdy Itachi stracił nadzieję w klanie, prowadząc do zmiany jego Fugaku uwagę na Sasuke, nawet go uczył, jak korzystać z Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, i był pod wrażeniem, jak Sasuke zdołał opanować technikę po zaledwie jednego tygodnia. Sasuke mógł wreszcie cieszyć pochwałą od ojca, ale Fugaku poradził mu, aby nie szedł w ślady Itachiego. Podczas masakry klanu uchiha, gdy Itachi spotyka swoich rodziców, Fugaku i Mikoto nie opierają się i powiedział Itachiemu, że nadal jest z niego dumni i poprosił o zadbanie o Sasuke zanim pozwoli Itachi ich zabić. Ciekawotki * "Fugaku" jest inną nazwą Mount Fuji. * We wprowadzeniu znaków objętości 25, jest on uznawany jako "Ojciec Sasuke", a nie "Fugaku Uchiha". * Pod koniec Naruto: Shippūden odcinek 252 w Omake nazwie Rocka Lee Silly Chronicles, Fugaku widać stojącego obok żony i Itachiego, oglądając Sasuke i inne znaki gry w baseball. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Martwi